


Danganronpa: Gestalt Prism

by DRGP



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGP/pseuds/DRGP
Summary: In a world where Ultimate Despair has never existed, Hope's Peak functions as normal, and the 83rd class of Ultimates is set to arrive at the academy. Iromi Bato, a student with synesthesia meant to attend as the Ultimate Journalist, is about to enter their new school...Instead, they wake up in an unfamiliar setting, surrounded by their classmates, in a situation no one could have predicted. Even in the absence of Despair, a new killing game is about to take place, in a mysterious building that's not what it seems. Each decision made has an impact on the story as it unfolds, choices made by the readers that will guide Iromi and their fellow students through a multitude of potential paths. Will they be able to find the mastermind and end the killing before too many lives are lost? Or will they fall into despair and give into the demands of a mascot that feels so familiar, yet so different? Only you can decide.An interactive fanfiction where readers interact with the story through polls, puzzles, and minigames, affecting the course of the plot, including who lives or dies and who Iromi interacts with each chapter.Discord Server: https://discord.gg/S9S3AaN





	1. PROLOGUE :: UNTO DREAMS, INTO REALITY :: START

**Author's Note:**

> DR:GP is a highly interactive fic. Almost every part will have a sort of poll for readers to interact with, and there will be puzzles to solve throughout the chapters. If you join the discord server, there is a chance of gaining additional rewards for completing puzzles, and there's also more art and fun conversation!

_The summer sun bore into my back, a pressing heat that covered me in sweat as I hiked through the trees. The forest was large, dense, foliage thick and unfamiliar. I didn’t know where I was or where I was going, only that I had to keep moving. I ran along a winding river long neglected by humanity, pushing through branches and sharp leaves that covered my bare limbs in cuts and bruises._  
_My sandal got snagged as I struggled to climb over a jagged rock and I fell, short hair whipping in front of my face as I splashed into the river, water surrounding me._  
_By some miracle--no, I hesitate to call it that; by an intervention of fate, the choices that led us to a point we could no longer diverge from, you were there. You heard me, and you saved me, diving in without a second thought to pull me safely up on the steep bank._  
_I cried as you hugged me, both of us soaking wet. You whispered sweetness and comfort. Despite the chilly water on my skin, I felt warm and no longer alone. You had the kindest eyes I’d ever seen._  
_“It’s okay. You’re safe now,” you told me, and I believed you. I clung to your hand as we wove through the trees. You were about the same age, the same size, and our hands nearly matched._  
_You took me to your home, snuck me up to your room and gave me a stuffed toy to hold-- a soft bird that you said I could keep. We talked about ██████ and ██████ , smiling and sharing, and I thought things would be okay._  
_**But they found me.**_  
_I didn’t want to leave you yet. As they tried to pull me away, I reached out my hand to grab yours..._  
..........  
.....  
...

**[INTRO](https://vimeo.com/272707655)**

I woke with my hand outstretched, reaching for something I’d already forgotten as daylight streamed through the blinds and cast shadows like zebra stripes on my skin. I sat up and stared at it for a while, clenching and unclenching, feeling the sensation of my flesh as I wondered what was missing.

Sometimes it feels like there’s a part of me I can’t see. Fragments of the past too blurry to remember, distant dreams that fade away in the morning and vanish as I wash my face. But every once in a while, I’m filled with a sense of longing, emptiness, a desire to seek the truth about something important I no longer know.

I think that’s the main reason I got into journalism, as a frame I could use to help me fill in the picture. It’s a field meant for people who like sticking their noses in things they shouldn’t all for the sake of finding the truth. Before I realized it, ‘truth’ became something of an obsession, this feeling that I couldn’t stop searching until I find all the missing pieces. Even if I haven’t found what I’m looking for, and even if the things I have found aren’t always pleasant, it’s all been worthwhile. It’s gained me an invitation to Hope’s Peak Academy, a prestigious school for teenagers who excel in their fields, one which grants guaranteed success to its graduates.

I’d woken up earlier than necessary, but the nerves fluttering in my stomach meant I likely wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer. I slipped on a simple button-up and slacks and tried to recall the contents of my dream as I tied my hair in a loose ponytail, but as usual, it was to no avail. I pushed aside the nagging feeling of longing and went downstairs.

The home I lived in was comfortable and fairly small, with a combined dining and living area that my father sat in now, newspaper and coffee cup in hand. Four plates sat on the table, covered with transparent lids to keep them with warm, and I saw they were filled with pancakes, eggs, and hashbrowns-- my favorite western-style breakfast. A grin lit up on my face as I slid into my chair, mouth already watering. Father hadn’t noticed me yet; he was absorbed in the paper, and I took a look at the front cover. Colors swirled from the page, mostly deep blues and muted golds of political jargon. Some unpleasantly dark red words stood out, making me frown. Another local corruption scandal. I checked the name of the reporter, and sure enough it was the familiar reddish-purple pseudonym of my father.

I cleared my throat and tapped the table lightly, alerting him of my presence. He blinked and folded the paper, tired eyes crinkling into a warm smile.

 **KURAMI BATO:** “Ah, there’s my Ultimate Journalist! Are you looking forward to the trip today?”

I smiled in return and fidgeted with my sleeve. I wasn’t quite sure if I was looking forward to leaving my home and my family, but I certainly wasn’t looking back. This was the kind of chance I couldn’t pass up.

 **IROMI BATO:** “I am. The school is only a few train rides away, so I’ll come visit whenever I can.”

My father chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle my hair, like he often had when I was a child. I didn’t protest like I’d used to.

 **KURAMI BATO:** “Don’t worry about us! I’m sure you’ll be busy. Such a prestigious school is sure to work you to the bone, haha!”

His face grew more serious as he pulled his hand away, tone turning a dark gray.

 **KURAMI BATO:** “Be sure to get an exclusive scoop while you’re there. With all the rumors surrounding Hope’s Peak, there’s got to be truth in some of it. I know you can find it.”

I nodded solemnly. We’d discussed the rumors floating around the school extensively, from nepotism to unlawful human experimentation. Some of the conspiracy theories were pretty extreme; one claimed that HPA was secretly holding alien technology underneath the school and testing it on students. Still, regardless of how ridiculous these claims may have been, if there was even as single shred of truth to any of these theories, I wanted to dig deeper and uncover the real story. My gaze fell on the newspaper again, red words popping out and reminding me of the weight that reality held.

 **IROMI BATO:** “Yeah. I’ll find something...”

I replied quietly, conflict swelling in my gut as I tried to bring myself to ask him the question that had been nagging in the back of my mind for months, much like the lingering feelings of my dreams. But this feeling was due to something much more tangible and near, something I could confirm if I was brave enough to ask.

Before I could make myself say anything, footsteps creaked on the stairs, and I turned to the welcome distraction with a smile.

 **AKI BATO:** “I didn’t wanna get up, but Aimi was afraid ‘romi would leave early...”

My younger siblings stood on the staircase, hand in hand. The 12-year-old twins were nearly identical in facial features, and shared thick black hair, but differed in other respects. Aimi was almost the spitting image of our mother, with long straight hair and deep purple eyes, while Aki resembled our father with his brown eyes and unruly waves. I had the same waves, but father’s brown hair color, and mother’s purple eyes. 

Aki yawned loudly, and Aimi tugged him forward with a cute nervous smile. I noticed she was holding her other hand behind her back, and she came to a stop in front of me.

 **AIMI BATO:** “U-um... we made this for you...”

She pulled her hand out and thrust forward a piece of paper with a drawing on it. I took it and looked it over, warmth spreading through my chest and forcing a sappy smile on my face. They’d drawn a little picture of the four of us, dramatically posing alongside Aki’s favorite magical girl and Aimi’s favorite action hero, with a big crayon-colored explosion in the background. I couldn’t help but giggle, and after putting the drawing carefully on the table, I grabbed their arms and pulled them down for a hug.

**IROMI BATO:** “Thanks, you two... I’ll hang this on my dorm wall. I might even frame it. It’s the best gift I’ve ever been given!”

We talked and laughed, settling in for a family breakfast. I couldn’t bare to break the happiness now. I didn’t want to break it _ever._ I pushed my doubts to the back of my mind and dug into creamy scrambled eggs, smiling happily.

\-----

Before long, it was time for me to leave. I packed Aki and Aimi’s drawing safely in my backpack, muttering incessantly as I went over my packing list again and again, making sure I wasn’t forgetting anything, or bringing too much...

I took a deep breath to calm myself and paused, taking in my room one more time. Though many of my things had already been shipped to the school, I was never much of a decorator to begin with, so the room was always fairly sparse. My eyes swept the white walls, the purple sheets, the wide window, and landed on the dresser, which had various trinkets scattered on top. **_I might be able to fit one more thing in my bag... But what should I bring? ___**

**__A) A pack of bunny-themed pencils  
B) A set of crystal dice_ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote here!](https://goo.gl/forms/18RHsf0jLrr150kQ2)


	2. PROLOGUE :: PART 2 :: AN ARRIVAL

**KURAMI:** “Iromi! We have to get going!”

My father called up the stairs, voice tinged with a hot orange urgency. I grabbed the dice bag and shoved it in my backpack, glancing around the room one last time before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

I waved goodbye to my family as the train pulled away from the station, and I was suddenly alone. The trip wasn’t very long. A couple of hours of train rides with a transfer in the middle, all of which turned out uneventful. I spent most of the time staring out the window, or jotting down notes, listening to the soft yellow and blue pulses of quiet conversations around me.

As I stepped out into the station nearest Hope’s Peak, I gripped my backpack strap tight, nerves swelling in my gut. Whispers flashed by in the golds of curiosity and light green gossip, locals scanning all the new faces for ones who would stand out from the crowd as new Ultimates. My talent wasn’t particularly a flashy one, and I didn’t really want to stand out, so I’d simply dressed in my usual style. I scanned the signs in the station for the bright red that would lead me to the school and kept myself focused on the goal to keep my nervousness at bay.

I was so focused that by the time I had walked far enough to see the school up ahead, I hadn’t realized I’d been walking down a quiet side street. I didn’t notice the people waiting in the alley as I passed until it was too late. Something clasped over my mouth, I struggled, my vision blurred and my knees grew weak, and before I knew what was happening, I hit the ground...

_........_  
.....  
...  
...Please... Don’t forget me...  
..........   
**\---**

All I knew was darkness, and a low thrumming that pounded in the back of my mind. Gradually, the thrumming evolved into noise, and the noise started to take the form of words, faint and distant, as if through a thick fog.

**???:** _“...Do you think...”_

**???:** _“...we...sure...”_

**???:** _“...still can’t...”_

**???:** “Ah, they’re waking up.”

Closer and clearer, this voice permeated the fog, flooding the darkness with forest green.

I opened my eyes, and more color came into my vision, a pair of blue eyes looking down at me with concern.

**???:** “Are you alright...? Are you hurt at all?”

The girl asked, and I blinked back the soft pink of her voice, sitting up. My head slowly cleared as I glanced around the room, getting my bearings. I seemed to be lying on a velvety red couch, in a place I didn’t recognize.

**IROMI:** “I think so... I mean, I’m not in pain. Just... um, where am I?”

**???:** “None of us know. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

I looked up towards a second voice, recognizing it as the dark green one I’d heard right before waking up. It belonged to a tall boy with sandy hair and bandages on his face, who stood leaning against a dark red wall with his arms crossed. I rubbed my head and thought back to what had happened before I passed out, eyes widening as the memories came flooding back.

**IROMI:** “I was walking to school and... when I passed an alleyway, I got grabbed, and there was some sort of gas, and I tried to get away, but I couldn’t stay awake...!”

I pulled myself to my feet, grabbing my hat off the couch cushion and putting it back on my head with a frown. The girl who’d been bending over me stepped back, adjusting her purple skirt. She had a blonde braid with a little heart clip holding back her bangs, which matched the pattern on her tights.

**???:** “You wouldn’t happen to be a Hope’s Peak student, by any chance?”

She asked, and I nodded in confirmation.

**AZAMI:** “Then it’s the same for all of us... Ah, I apologize, let me introduce myself-- I’m Azami Kanzaki, given the title of Ultimate Advice Blogger. I’m no therapist by any means, but please, let me know if you need anything at all!”

Azami smiled and bowed politely, and I returned the gesture.

**IROMI:** “I’m Iromi Bato, the Ultimate Journalist. Or, I’m supposed to be, at least.”

The sandy-haired boy stepped off the wall, putting his hands on his hips with a small smile. He wore an apron with the name Sumire embroidered on the front, as well as a belt with what looked like gardening supplies, which put a few ideas of talents in my mind before he introduced himself.

**MASAKI:** “Good, you remember who you are. I’m Masaki Hibiki, Ultimate Florist. _That one_ can’t seem to remember much.”

Masaki jabbed his thumb to a chair in the corner of the room behind me, where a girl sat so quietly I hadn’t noticed her until now. She had her skirt-covered knees drawn up, fiddling with a silver necklace that nearly matched the color of her hair. She pulled further into the chair as I looked at her, watching me over her knees with a suspicious gaze.

**IROMI:** “Can't remember...? What do you mean? As in, what happened to you?”

I questioned her, and she shook her head, eyes darting downward.

**GINA:** “I... don't remember my talent. Or... much else. Um, but you can call me... Gina. That’s... something I remember...”

She looked back up, icy blue eyes narrowing and tone turning steely.

**GINA:** “Don’t... think you can take advantage of me, though...”

**IROMI:** “Huh...? Of course not?”

I blinked in confusion, and Masaki sighed.

**MASAKI:** “Don’t mind her. She’s been like that since I woke up. Speaking of which, we’ve all been awake for what feels like quite a while, and still have no clue how to get out of this room.”

**AZAMI:** “The clock is broken, so it’s hard to tell how much time has really passed... Gina, you were awake before me. Do you have any idea how long we were sleeping for, by chance?”

She turned to address the other girl with a sweet smile and soft purple tone of comfort, clearly trying not to upset her. Gina responded by shifting in her seat and fidgeting in thought, finally replying in a quiet voice.

**GINA:** “Y-you were... it felt like... maybe, about 15 minutes after me...”

Azami nodded and smiled gratefully.

**AZAMI:** “Thank you, Gina. I believe Masaki was about 20 minutes after that, and then Iromi perhaps 20 minutes after, roughly estimating.”

**MASAKI:** “So almost an hour has passed here, at the least. And who knows how long we were here before that... Of course, that makes _you_ the most suspicious among us.”

He pointed to Gina, who flinched and gripped her necklace, withdrawing like a snapping turtle preparing to strike. Masaki gave an easygoing smile and waved his hand with a light green chuckle.

**MASAKI:** “Aha, that’s not to say there’s anything to suspect you _of,_ at the moment... it’s just that the first to wake up is automatically going to be under scrutiny. There’s also the matter of your supposed missing memory, which raises some questions in itself.”

Gina’s eyes filled with fear, and she snapped with a murky gray waver. 

**GINA:** “I-I should be suspicious of _you...!_ Y-you could all be lying to me... and faking... d-don’t talk down to me...!”

Tears started welling up in her eyes, and Azami stepped between the two with a concerned expression. 

**AZAMI:** “We’re all in the same boat right now, Masaki. it won’t do any good to throw blame at each other. I’m sure she’s frightened enough already.”

Masaki put both hands up in front of him defensively, still smiling. I held back, uncertain... on one hand, Gina _did_ seem somewhat suspicious, but on the other, we still didn’t know what kind of situation we were in, and I couldn’t think things through without all the details.

**MASAKI:** “Of course... at this moment, I’m more concerned with getting out of this room than I am with how we got in it. I’m simply stating something we might want to keep in mind and discuss later.”

**IROMI:** “Getting out... speaking of which, what exactly is the situation? Are we locked in here?”

Azami nodded, and I took another look around the room, absorbing more of the details. There was a rich red carpet that matched the couch I’d woken up on as well as the chair Gina sat in, and a wallpaper that had an old-fashioned feel to it. Dark red wasn’t a color I was particularly fond of, and this hardly made me like it more. The only door was dark stained mahogany with an ornately carved frame, and in place of a handle was a card reader, a modern device that starkly contrasted the antique feeling of the room.

**AZAMI:** “Ah, yes... we can’t figure out how to open the door, unfortunately. It seems to require opening this safe, but we haven’t found the combination.”

She pointed to a small metal safe that rested on a wooden side table with carvings on the legs that matched the doorframe. There was a notecard pinned to the wall above it, and I stepped closer to read.

>   
> “OPEN THIS TO GET OUT.”  
> 

The text was simple and impersonal, with a sterile white tinge that made me frown. It definitely wasn’t very inviting.

 **MASAKI:** “I was trying to break the door open before you woke up, but it wouldn’t budge. I’m not quite strong, though, aha. The safe doesn’t appear easy to break into, either. It seems to me like this is some sort of ‘escape room’ game setup, and we may need to play along if we’d like to get out anytime soon.”

**AZAMI:** “I think so, too... we may be able to find a clue if we’re able to get into this bookcase, but it’s also locked.”

She sighed, and I turned my attention to a tall mahogany bookcase against the wall next to the table, which was covered by a heavy-looking glass door with a keyhole. I took a step back and examined the rest of what was in the room. Abstract paintings on either side of the door, a potted plant between the seats, a simple wall clock above it. I muttered to myself as I examined the surroundings, and closed my eyes to think.

**_I think I can figure this out... where to look first?_ **

**[[ESCAPE THE ROOM]](http://doctorfou.com/room-escape-maker/u/arakachi/drgp1) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 15 members of the discord server to complete the escape room and DM me a screenshot of the ending (Arakachi#9828) will receive a special reward: a key that can be exchanged for either a love hotel scene of choice or Free Time Events of a deceased character, both redeemable after Chapter 1! Join the server [here!](https://discord.gg/S9S3AaN)
> 
> Expect updates to come much faster this month!


	3. PROLOGUE :: PART 3 :: THE RED ROOM

I opened my eyes, gaze traveling around the room once more. There was something particularly out of place among the antique red color scheme that stood out to me as odd; the two paintings next to the door were relatively plain and wholly abstract, but while one matched the aesthetic, the other was a dark blue that clearly clashed. I muttered these observations to myself as I stepped forward and tried moving the painting. Sure enough, it easily came off the wall, and behind it was a jagged hole. 

**MASAKI:** “Huh. Would you look at that.”

Masaki whistled in a light teal of appreciation, and I stood on my toes to peer inside.

 **AZAMI:** “Is there something there?”

 **IROMI:** “Yeah, it looks like there’s... some kind of box?”

The hole was dark, but not too deep, and I was able to reach in and pull out a small metal lockbox. However, it was, of course, locked, and I frowned as I held it out for the others to see.

 **IROMI:** “Looks like we need a key for this, too... there’s got to be one somewhere.”

 **AZAMI:** “Hmm... I suppose there are places we haven’t looked yet. I’ll start searching.”

She went over to the empty couch and started lifting the cushions. Masaki tapped his chin for a second before heading to the potted plant. He rummaged around in the leaves, and there was a clanking sound from inside the pot. A second later he pulled out...

 **IROMI:** “Is that a knife?”

I asked, surprised, and Azami paused in her search to look over, eyebrows raising in alarm. Masaki hummed and flipped the knife in the air, catching it and examining the blade.

 **MASAKI:** “It doesn’t look too sharp, but it could certainly do some damage. Ah...” 

He pointed the weapon casually towards Gina, who’s eyes went wide as saucers as she scrambled up on the back of the chair, as far as she could get away from him. Masaki chuckled and put the knife down, but she didn’t relax in the slightest.

 **MASAKI:** “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt anyone... but, Gina, would you mind getting up? We haven’t searched your chair.”

His tone was a genuine calm blue, but even I felt a bit wary watching him wave the blade so casually. Gina slowly climbed off, keeping a steady eye on Masaki and backing into the opposite corner of the room. Azami walked over to where Gina stood, approaching slowly with her hands held out non threateningly. 

**AZAMI:** “Gina... it’s going to be okay. None of us would harm each other. I know you’re scared, but do you think you could work with me?”

Gina relaxed a bit and let her approach, and the two began talking quietly. I smiled slightly, glad someone might be able to calm her down, but my focus shifted back to solving the puzzle. I went to the chair and checked around-- nothing under the pillow or the chair itself, but my hand passed over a strange lump on the cushion.

 **IROMI:** “There’s something under the fabric here.”

I pointed out the lump to Masaki and quickly moved away as he plunged his knife into the cushion to cut through it. He pulled out a small key from the white stuffing and tossed it to me.

 **MASAKI:** “See if this fits your box.”

I nodded and went back to try. Sure enough, it turned with a click and the box opened, revealing...

 **IROMI:** “The only thing in here is, uh, another key. A fancier one, though.” 

While the first was a simple lockbox key with a little red rubber cap, this one was bronze and ornate. 

**MASAKI:** “Try it on the bookcase.”

I did, and the key slid in easily. The door swung open, and the daunting task in front of me slowly sank in. The shelves were packed end to end with books, all of which had blank spines.

 **IROMI:** “Do you think we have to go through all of these...?”

Masaki frowned, but pulled out a book and started skimming through it.

 **MASAKI:** “The pages are all blank in this one. It’s going to be a pain to search these if they’re all the same, but there might not be another choice.”

 **AZAMI:** “Ah, let us help!”

Azami came closer, a smile on her face and a nervous-looking Gina timidly holding her hand.

 **GINA:** “I-I’ll help... if we can leave this room... It’s cramped, and... I want to go home.”

I smiled and nodded, handing the two a couple of books.

 **IROMI:** “Thanks. It’ll go much faster if we all work together.”

Our group began pouring through the books, turning page after blank page. After the 5th or so volume of emptiness, I began imagining words, my inner thoughts printed out on the paper. _‘There’s nothing to find here,’_ they taunted me, _‘Maybe there’s nothing to find at all. Maybe you’re wasting everyone’s time.’_

 **MASAKI:** “You sure mutter a lot, Bato.”

His gold-toned voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I blinked, a sheepish smile creeping on my face as I realized I’d been muttering again.

 **IROMI:** “Aha... yeah. Sorry. It helps me get my thoughts in order sometimes.”

 **AZAMI:** “I think I found something!”

I turned eagerly to look, and Azami held up the book she’d been flipping through. Bold black print spread out across 2 pages, reading simply:

+158

It was the same sterile font as the note above the safe, and almost certainly, it was a clue. The excitement rising in the group was palpable.

 **IROMI:** “Good work, Azami!”

 **MASAKI:** “Don’t start celebrating yet. Now we have to figure out what it means.”

 **GINA:** “Maybe it’s the answer...!”

Gina quickly stood up and went to the safe, inputting 158 on the number pad. It beeped red and failed to open.

 **GINA:** “Of course...” 

She frowned bitterly and lightly kicked the table leg.

 **AZAMI:** “I’m sorry, Gina... it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be that easy, unfortunately.”

Azami gave her a sad smile, and Gina tensed up again, failing to hide her disappointment.

 **GINA:** “I-I know that... I’m not an idiot...”

She retreated to her chair, kicking one of the blank books as she sat down. Masaki shook his head and flipped through another book, presumably searching for more hints, while Azami tapped the page with the code, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, as still as the silence which had fallen on the room... And something struck me.

 **IROMI:** “Gina... you said this clock has been stuck since you woke up, right?”

She blinked in confusion, but nodded confirmation. I smiled and stood up, looking at the clock and muttered to myself as I went to the safe. It read 4:50, and if interpreted directly, adding 158 would be...

I typed 608 in the keyboard, and it beeped a cheerful tune, flashing green with success and clicking open. I pulled out the keycard inside and turned to the others with a grin. Gina instantly bounced up in excitement, and Azami and Masaki looked at each other before scrambling to their feet.

 **AZAMI:** “Of course, the clock! Good work, Iromi.”

 **MASAKI:** “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that earlier. But now, hopefully, we can get out of here.”

 **GINA:** “Hurry and open the door...!”

Gina’s voice was bright orange with impatience, and I nodded, turning to the door. I took a deep breath, useless thoughts and doubts racing through my head that I could only prove false by action. I slid the card through the reader.

It beeped green, and I pushed the door open. I took a moment to pause, prepare for what might be on the other side, but I didn’t have much time to think as Gina tried to eagerly squeeze past me and I stumbled out. My heart sank at the sight before me.

I had no idea where we were. The four of us now stood in a long hallway that was entirely smooth and white, an unsettling environment that hardly made me feel comfortable, though I suppose the sterility was a bit more welcoming than the previous room’s harsh red. There were 3 doors in the hall identical to the one we had come from but with different types of wood. Each had a card reader next to it, including our own. There didn’t seem to be any other way out; both ends of the hallway looked entirely smooth. 

**GINA:** “Do you think... one of these leads outside...?”

 **IROMI:** “Only one way to find out.”

I walked down the hall to the door next to ours, which was a light ash wood. I swiped the card reader, and...

Nothing happened. I tried again for good measure, but the door didn’t budge. There was a sense of rising tension among the group, and I awkwardly cleared my throat, uneager to disappoint them.

 **IROMI:** “Um... doesn’t seem to work on this one.”

I quickly walked to the door across the hall, which was dark in color and had almost purple-ish streaks. I swiped this reader, and the results failed to impress.

 **GINA:** “One more...”

I nodded and turned to the last door, which seemed to be birch. The final door... I held my breath as I swiped the card.

Nothing.

I swiped again, just to be sure, but the door refused to budge. I turned back to the group, disappointment clear on my face, which Gina and Masaki mirrored. But Azami smiled and clapped her hands together, stepping out to face us all.

 **AZAMI:** “That’s alright... I’m sure there’s a way out! We’ll just have to keep looking. We’ve done such a good job already!”

Her voice was a light blue of reassurance, trying to lift our spirits, and it seemed to work to an extent. Gina and I smiled a little, but Masaki crossed his arms.

 **MASAKI:** “I appreciate the optimism, but what if there _isn’t?_ We should be prepared for the worst.” 

Azami’s smile didn’t falter.

 **AZAMI:** “Let’s try to keep a positive outlook for now, Masaki. It won’t do us any good to get down before we’ve tried everything!”

 **IROMI:** “Azami’s right... there’s got to be something we’ve missed. Maybe this is just the second part of the escape room, and there’s a secret switch hidden somewhere... Let’s check the walls.”

 **GINA:** “A-as long as we... can get out... I’ll help.”

I started walking, but just as I stepped away, there was a click from the birch door. I quickly turned around...

And was hit in the face as the door swung open.

 **???:** “You’re just an idiot who got a bit lucky!”

 **???:** “Well _you’re_ just a bitch who doesn’t understand my awesome strategy!”

 **???:** “G-guys, p-please stop arguing...!”

I stumbled away from the door, pinching my bleeding nose as bright red bickering pounded in my vision.

 **AZAMI:** “Iromi! Are you okay?!”

 **???:** “Oho! It seems there are new faces in our presence! Announce yourselves at once!” 

I managed to reorient myself and found four new faces, along with Azami hovering near me in concern. As the door began to close behind them, I noticed the room they’d left was bright green, and I could see an open safe and a knocked-over vase.

 **IROMI:** “I-I’m okay... Er, by any chance, did you just have to solve an escape room?”

The unknown group looked at each other. The first voice I’d heard, a girl with long pink hair, a ruffled dress, and fingerless gloves, put her hands on her hips. Despite her short stature, her confident pose and piercing gaze made her seem like someone you shouldn’t mess with.

 **???:** “Uh, yeah, we did. How did you know?”

She asked with a light plum tinge of suspicion, and the person who belonged to the second voice, a boy with slight freckles and headphones around his neck dressed in orange and green, stepped forward with his hands held up in fists. His eyebrows were creased in a way that seemed like he was used to looking angry.

 **???:** “Are you guys the ones who put us in there?! That’s a totally uncool prank!”

The last voice who had spoken, a tall boy in a strange mixture of fencing getup, samurai-esque accessories and a cape also got into a fighting stance, thrusting out his hand like he was holding an invisible sword.

 **???:** “You mean to say this is our enemy?! Foul villains, there is no honor in holding an opponent against their will! True knights challenge one another on fair ground!”

His impressively round eyebrows accentuated alert red eyes that scanned our faces. Gina yelped and hid behind Azami, hunched over so she was smaller than her, and Masaki put his hands on his hips, unphased.

 **MASAKI:** “Sorry, but we’re in the same boat as you. Just to check... what school do you go to?”

A more timid-looking boy stepped forward, who had snowy white hair styled sort of like bunny ears. There was a blue scarf wrapped around his mouth, so his voice came out a bit muffled.

 **KAI:** “U-um, I’m sorry for how they’re acting... we’re all from Hope’s Peak. I-I’m Kai Kersey, the Ultimate Freestyle Skier!”

He seemed to smile under his scarf, and the tall boy lunged forward with his invisible sword.

 **???:** “Sir Kai! You must not reveal information so easily to the enemy if they refuse to do the same!”

 **AZAMI:** “Ah, I apologize... let us introduce ourselves. We’re also Ultimates, you see...”

We all gave our names and talents, explaining our own situation, and the new group relaxed a little.

 **HIROSHI:** “Very well! Now that we are on equal footing, I shall be proud to introduce myself! I am the one and only Hiroshi Toshima, Ultimate Fencer and Olympic medalist! Do not fear; I shall protect each and every person here so long as we are uncertain of our whereabouts!”

He quickly went into a deep bow that almost startled me. What a loud and energetic person, with a vibrant red tone of voice... Kai chuckled lightly and put his gloved hands together. He was wearing full snowboarding getup, and I wondered if he was hot at all.

 **KAI:** “U-um, Mr. Hiroshi won gold at only 17! I’m training for the Olympics too, s-so I really look up to him!”

 **IROMI:** “Wow, that’s impressive. I guess Hope’s Peak really does scout some incredible talent.”

The boy in orange scoffed and loudly cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself.

 **TADASHI:** “Ha, that Olympic shit ain’t nothin’! I’m Tadashi Fukui, the best of the best! Got in here as the Ultimate Good Luck, but don’t get the wrong idea. I deserve the title of Ultimate Filmmaker, okay?! So treat me with respect! I’m just as talented as you all, if not more!”

Tadashi put his hands on his hips in conclusion, and the pink haired girl rolled her eyes.

 **???:** “Sure, _‘talented’_. I guess if ‘good luck’ is really a talent, it made your stupid idea work.”

 **IROMI:** “Idea...?”

 **TADASHI:** “Yeah, I got us out of that room without havin’ to solve the dumb puzzle!”

Masaki raised an eyebrow.

 **MASAKI:** “Oh? How, pray tell?”

The pink girl rolled her eyes again and jabbed a thumb towards Tadashi.

 **???:** “This idiot decided to punch a bunch of random numbers into the safe until it opened. Took a while, but it worked by sheer coincidence while the _rest_ of us were trying to actually put our minds to use. Then again, I’m not sure how much brainpower was in that room to begin with.”

She glanced pointedly at Hiroshi, who seemed blissfully unaware that he was being insulted, and Kai shifted uncomfortably.

 **KAI:** “T-that’s not very nice...”

 **TADASHI:** “Yeah, you’re the idiot! You couldn’t manage to solve anything!”

 **???:** “Why you...! I found a knife and key and shit! I solved more than _you_ ever could!”

 **TADASHI:** “Yeah, found _by accident_ cause you were all frustrated and kickin’ that vase!”

As the shouting grew to angry red levels again, Azami stepped forward, holding up her hands with a smile.

 **AZAMI:** “Um, I apologize for the interruption, but... you still haven’t introduced yourself. Would you happen to be Nana Himura...?”

The pink-haired girl instantly stopped and beamed a smile, putting a hand on her hip.

 **NANA:** “Oh, you recognize me? Well, that’s to be expected. You’re standing before the Ultimate Improvisational Actress, after all. Honored, I’m sure~!”

I looked to Azami curiously.

 **IROMI:** “Azami, you’re into that sort of thing?”

I asked, and she gave me a smile that was hard to read.

 **AZAMI:** “Ah... I suppose you could say that.”

Her tone was pale purple, a potential indicator of hiding something, but I didn’t press further. Maybe it was a guilty pleasure thing. I’d keep it in mind for when we didn’t have more important things to worry about.

 **MASAKI:** “Now that that’s all sorted... let’s say we find a way out of this place. This white hall is starting to give me a headache.”

 **IROMI:** “Right...! Um, we can’t seem to find any sort of exit, aside from these 4 doors... but our groups came out of two of them, and the rest won’t open. Maybe they’re also escape rooms...?”

I explained, and Hiroshi stepped forward.

 **HIROSHI:** “There is one way to find out! Advance!”

He confidently strode down to the ash wood door and rapped hard 3 times. Some of us quietly moved closer, listening intently for a response... But none came.

Hiroshi knocked again and pressed his ear to the door, face scrunched in concentration.

 **HIROSHI:** “I can make out no sound from within. Perhaps this room is unoccupied?”

We tried the other door, only to reach the same results. There was still no other exit in sight, and the group dissipated as we started searching for some kind of clue.

 **MASAKI:** “There’s something unusual about this wall.”

Masaki stared at the blank white wall at the end of the hallway, hand to his chin in concentration. Everyone from our room had ended up in the same area, partially due to my suggestion earlier about checking the walls and Gina’s apparent tendency to stick to Azami like glue.

 **IROMI:** “Unusual?”

 **AZAMI:** “Ah, I think I see what you mean... it’s hard to see, but it looks like there’s a very thin line here, doesn’t it?” 

She put her finger on the wall, and looking closely, I could see what she meant. Gina peered over Azami’s shoulder, eyes wide.

 **GINA:** “A doorway...”

She muttered in a misty color, and Azami smiled.

 **AZAMI:** “It might be. Let’s do our best to open it!”

 **HIROSHI:** “EN GUARD! A door opens!”

**_Hiroshi’s shout drew my attention to..._ **

**A) The dark door  
B) The ash door**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote Here!](https://goo.gl/forms/4gDMZe7NaaIZUJKL2)


End file.
